Game Player Warrior's
by Narnian Nights
Summary: Lucy finds a new game for the computer. Set in 2008 America. One-shot.


**__**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Authoress's Note: Ok, this is mostly drabble... but it was so fun to write! I couldn't resist! Please review! And also this is based around the Pevensie/2008/America thing so... yeah.**

_Game Player Warrior's_

* * *

Peter and Susan sat downstairs, starring glummly at the TV. "Do we really have to watch the news?" Susan asked.

"Don't worry, the weather's coming up, then we can change it." Peter replied. Susan made a face and looked back at the TV.

Edmund was outside working on his bike. A flat tire had stopped him from riding it to school that morning. And since Lucy was to kind-hearted to ride her bike while he walked, she had walked as well, and he made a promise to fix the flat tire so neither of them had to walk the next morning. He got it finished and decided to check Lucy's tires, just to make sure they were doing fine.

Lucy was upstairs playing on her computer.

Susan and Peter were finally able to change the channel, since the weather had just finished. No sooner had Peter hit the 'guide' button, did Lucy's scream of 'EDMUND!" fill the house.

Edmund heard it from outside, and looked himself over.

Susan and Peter ran upstairs and Lucy was gawking at the computer screen. "What's wrong Lucy?" Peter asked.

"I KILLED EDMUND!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You did what?" Susan asked, shocked.

"LOOK!" Lucy said pointing at the computer screen.

Peter and Susan walked up, only to see the computer game 'The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe' on the screen.

"Oh Lucy! You scared us half to death over a game!" Susan replied.

"What's going on up there!" Edmund shouted from the down below the window.

Peter looked out it. "Oh nothing much, Lucy just killed you." he replied.

"Oh that's it huh?" Edmund said dryly.

"Come look." Peter said.

A few minutes later Edmund was in Lucy's room starring at the computer screen.

"I'm so sorry Ed!" Lucy exclaimed, lunging at him.

He smirked and patted her on the shoulder. "So this is what I get for checking your tire pressure, huh?" he asked.

Lucy smiled, knowing he wasn't being serious.

"This is ridiculous." Peter said walking out of the room.

"I'm with Peter, this is just idiotic." Susan said, following after Peter.

"I've got to try this game." Edmund said, sitting down at the computer with Lucy.

Peter and Susan found a nice movie, and sat down to watch it. About 30 minutes later, Edmund and Lucy's yells filled the house. Having forgotten about the game, they ran up the stairs. Lucy had her hand over her mouth, while Edmund was looking the screen.

"I'M SO SORRY PETER!" Edmund exclaimed banging his head on the computer table.

"What's going on!" Peter asked.

"Edmund killed you!" Lucy said pointing at Edmund.

"I did not!" Edmund yelled "The minotaur did!" he mumbled.

"Who swung right, when I said swing left!" Lucy yelled.

"Shut up!" Edmund yelled.

"And who forgot to use the shield!" Lucy yelled.

"I said shut up!" Edmund yelled.

"No!" Lucy yelled.

"Yes!" Edmund yelled.

"No!"

"Yes!"

This started a fight between Edmund and Lucy.

"Alright alright. STOP!" Peter yelled. Edmund and Lucy glarred at each other. "It's just a game, let me take a crack at it." Peter said.

"You are so immature." Susan said before walking out.

She went back to the movie, and somewhere around an hour later, she heard Peter scream. "Here we go again." she mumbled. She walked up the stairs and then into Lucy's room. Lucy was laughing hysterically, in fact she was rolling on the ground.

Edmund looked over at Peter. "How could you?!" he exclaimed.

And Peter looked like he was about to cry.

"What's going on?" Susan asked.

"I...I...I KILLED LUCYYYY!" Peter screamed, bursting into tears.

This just made Lucy laugh harder, and Edmund began to laugh as well.

"Peter it's just a game, you know that right?" Susan asked.

"THE WOLF GOT HER! I'M A TERRIBLE BIG BROTHER!" Peter yelled, specifically at himself.

Lucy stood up, trying not to laugh, but by now, Edmund had completely lost himself and began laughing.

"Peter, your not a bad big brother, you just stink at video games." Lucy comforted.

"Oh yeah that makes me feel so much better." Peter said with a sniffle.

"Oh dear Aslan! Let me try." Susan said shoving Peter away from the computer, and starting the game.

Peter walked downstairs, not wanting to see which one of his siblings would die next, although he figured it would most likely be him.

"WHAT?!" camed Edmund's scream, about 2 hours later. Peter walked up the stairs, waiting to see one of them on the screen dead, but it wasn't so. On the screen it was the main menu, at the half-way point of the game, waiting for someone to click 'Start'. Susan and Lucy were dancing around the room.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

A smile grew on Edmund's face as he replied "She won!"

"Your joking!" Peter exclaimed.

"Nope!" Edmund replied.

"Hahahahaha" Susan said walking past Peter, Lucy close behind. Edmund shut down the game and walked out of the room after them. Peter stood dumb-struck for a moment before feeling something rub up against his leg, making him jump.

He looked down and Lucy's cat was starring up at him. "I'm guessing your hungry." Peter said. The cat meowed. "I do not understand _why _named you Aslan, your nothing like Him." Peter mumbled. The cat bit his foot at the unsult. "Ow! Do that one more time, and your going to be supper!" Peter warned. The cat rubbed up to his leg, before walking from the room. "Yeah I thought so." Peter grumbled, walking out of Lucy's room, closing the door behind him.

**

* * *

**

Even though it was a one-shot, I'd like review's!


End file.
